


Good to see you again, EDI.

by eternalshiva



Series: Mass Effect: Kaidan [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Post-Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kaidan bumps into EDI, soon after Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to see you again, EDI.

**Author's Note:**

> Request on Tumblr - theprosefool: Someone write me a ficlet of what happened when Kaidan bumped into EDI’s new body for the first time.
> 
> Pretty please?

Cold sweat spread across his brow, he couldn’t swallow. He stepped back, eyes drawn to the metallic grey of the body’s chrome - it wasn’t burned black anymore, the visor blue instead of red. 

_Dispose of him.  
_

He feels his chest tighten with panic, a breath he thinks will slip through the cracks of the visor in his memory. There’s a twinge of memory-pain around his amp and his belly churns dangerously to nausea - he feels his biotics flare to life as adrenaline slips through his bloodstream. 

‘Good morning, Major Alenko.’ The ghost pleasantly says, Kaidan blinks in surprise when it registers that it was the AI’s voice was coming out of the black metal lips. 

'Good… Good morning, EDI.“ He clears his throat and manages to wrestle his panic under control as he steps carefully around her in the hall. 

'I suspect Shepard has forgotten to mention my recent triumph with this platform.’ She tilts her head sideways, almost curious to see what he had to say. It was eerie, a little terrifying to have a casual conversation with something that had nearly killed you barely a week ago. 

'No, the Commander didn’t… uh, didn’t mention that.’ A nervous smile, a chuckle slipping between the words in an attempt to comfort the awkwardness. Comfort who, he wasn’t sure. 

'I realise that this plat-’ EDI begins but kaidan waves her into silence, a smile still tight on his lips as he tries to convince himself that it wasn’t EDI that almost killed him but something far worst, EVA was dead, to say the least. 

'It’s fine,” he gives another nervous chuckle, 'you look good EDI.’ He slips away from the robot, hands nestling against his lower back as the observation deck doors slide open and he steps through the threshold leading to a little solitude. 

He needed to forget, he needed to forgive for both his and EDI’s sake.


End file.
